


Lunalissa: The Daughter of Broly

by Barrel2s1cool



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: diclonius
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-28 17:03:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barrel2s1cool/pseuds/Barrel2s1cool





	Lunalissa: The Daughter of Broly

_Nobody knows what am I, some call me a freak by nature, others a machine or a weapon by man kind, I am known as a daughter.._

 

 

{In the countryside}

 

A farmer is busy with his crops one day


End file.
